cawfandomcom-20200216-history
TMO
Thomas Zams (born Febuary 16, 1995)is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name TMO. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies wrestling entertainment), CTC, and LCW (Lightning Championship Wrestling). TMO is a former HWE Intercontinetal champion and a former World and HWE tag champ. TMO and partner Big T formed one of HWE's most dominate tag teams, TNT. TMO also dated manager to TNT, Natasha. He has been with HWE since the road to Homiemania 09. Current Leagues LCW TMO had started in LCW soon after him and Big T started tagging in HWE. He is a multiple time LCW US champ, World tag champ, and IC champ. He is sceduled to compete when the LCW series starts. HWE 2009 season TMO begain his HWE career in a match against fellow newcomer Primo Vega at Homies Arrmaggedon 09. He fought hard but came up short in his first match. After this set back he took place in Homies Rumble 09. He came in number 2 and lasted fairly well for a rookie. He eliminated Nizzo but was thrown out by Vegas and Joker right after. After the rumble, TMO formed a team with fellow newcomer Big T and would become TNT. They defeted the bushwakers in the first match teaming together. TMO then took part in the Intercontonetal championship battle royal to crown the new IC champ since Juggalo Joe was out due to injury. TMO was pinned by Ajack in the match so he was eleminated. TMO'S next big obsticle was at Homies Way Out,where he teamed with Big T to fight the Brothers of destruction, The Undertaker and Kane. If TNT won, they got a shot at the World tag titles at Homiemania. This was a hard fought match, ending with a double pin. But Big T was a second quicker then Taker, who had tombstoned TMO, which TNT picked up one of their biggist wins to date and had their sites set on the gold. On the last ECW before Homiemania, TMO lost to Nate Waskul after a Clouthsline from Hell. At Homiemania, TNT got their new manager, Natasha, and beat the Waskul brothers for the World tag titles. It was TMO's first title in HWE. But as TNT was celebrating their title win, the SD gm, M, came down to the ring to issue a challenge to the new champs. He said the other tag titles, the HWE tag titles, where no longer vacated and if TNT wanted to challenge the unknown champs to unify the titles that night. TNT accepted the match was on. The HWE tag champs where non other then the new Red skull and Kroenen. (The previous skull had been killed by Keene earlier in the night). TNT was exsausted from their match they just had so Opus magnium was destroying them. They where on the brink of death when Natasha showed up. She pointed to the stage and out came 30/30-150, which consisted of Vegas and Jr., the two best in HWE. They helped TNT clean house and when M saw that his boys where gonna lose he ordered the match to a no contest. 2010 Season TMO started the 2010 season off by competing in a 6 man tag match along side Sharky and tag partner Big T. They where fighting the Black Sun Empire, which was their GM M and the Red skull and Kroenen. TMO's team lost after he was pinned by M after he used his emerald fusion finisher on him and pinned Big T. The following week on SD he and Natasha lost a mixed tag team match againt Red Skull and Mystuiqe. At Homielash, TNT beat Opus Magnium in a steel cage match to unify the HWE tag titles and World tag titles and become Unified tag champ. On the next SD, TNT successfully defended the tag titles against Onikage and Z. TMO then took part in the Money in the Bank ternoment, where the winner would get the MITB breifcase and a gurenteed world/wwe title shot in the next 12 months. In the first round he beat Cedric the Dealer. In the second round he lost to IC champ Ajack. On the SD before Homies Judgment, Big T was cutting a in ring promo on a ladder when MK and J attacked him and laid out him and Big T. At Homies Judment, TMO lost a first blood match to MK. On the following Smackdown, TNT defended the Tag titles against J and MK, which they retained after Thomas did a forward leg roll up on MK. At Homies Bash, TNT successfully defended the tag titles against ICP. On the next Smackdown, TNT teamed with the new ECW champ Kore to take on the Outlanders, which they lost after Thunder DDTd Thomas. TNT then retained the tag titles against The Outlanders at the Homie Slam PPV. The next big HWE show was the HWE draft. TMO went with Natasha out for her match in the draft, which she lost, resulting in her being drafted to Raw. The next SD, TMO gave natasha flowers and dedicated his match that night to her. He won a triple threat extreme rules match against ECW champ Kore and Dani 2 Dope to win 2 draft picks for Smackdown. He drafted Tornado and Vegas to SD. TMO welcomed Ve gas to SD, but was interuppted by SD GM, M. He said he hated both 30/30-150 and TNT and wanted to see them tear each other apart. He made it 30/30-150 vs TNT for the Unified tag titles at M's Unforgiven. And he said "There will be blood". Just then TMO told M too look up and Big T dropped from the tron on top of him. Before their match at the ppv, M showed the two teams the video of Natasha and Steve driving off together. This enraged TMO and he went after Jr. like a mad dog. TNT successfully retained their tag titles in a hard fought battle againt 30/30/-150 in a match many consider the HWE match of the year material. After their match, Natasha came down to the ring to tell them they had another title defense against Z and Onikage. Big T and Thomas lost the Unified tag titles to the Black sun empire after Z kicked Thomas and got the pin. At the Homie series ppv, M thought it whould be fun to add fuel to fire bewteen Jr. and TMO by giving them both a shot at World champ J in a triple threat match. J retained the title after pinning TMO. Later that night Big T had a match with M and if he lost, Natasha whould be killed to bring back the first Red Skull. TMO couldnt let this happen so he and Keene attacked and took out Red Skull and rescued Natasha. TMO told M his plan had failed. M didnt care and yelled at TMO "YOUR FIRED!". Tmo said he didnt care and took Natasha with him to Raw. At Homies Armaggedon 2010, TMO and M had a match. The fight was favoriting M until Big T came down and gave a firy uppercut to M for screwing him at the last ppv. TMO then did a pedigree and justice was servied. The Homies Rumble was next. TMO had much better odds this year and came in at #28. But sadly he was eliminated by Juggalo Joe and Kore. At Homies way out he had a shot to get into the main event of Homiemania 2010. TMO fought and beat IC champ Ajack in a match to determine one of the participents in the 6 man HIAC HWE title match at Homiemania. Later that night during the HWE title match between Joker and Big T, he rushed to the ring where the other participents in the HM main event where all brawling. At Homiemania he debuted his Punisher face paint and took part in a 6 man Hell in a cell match for the HWE title. He fought valentlly and was elemenated after him and his tag partner Big T fought it out in the cell. TMO was the 4th person eliminated. As him and Big T fought, Joker hit him with green mist and codbreakerd him and got the pin. After the match TMO congragulated Big T on his win and they shook hands and agreed to stay homies till the end. 2011 season TMO started the 2011 season on Raw and aided his partner Big T in a assult on Raw. Big T was being attacked by Joker and his new goons, Kore and Ajack. TMO ran down the ramp, threw a chair to Big T, and fought Ajack on the ramp. Ajack knocked him off the stage then did a dive right on him. At Homielash it was TMO vs Ajack for the IC title. TMO won his first ever major singles title and first IC title at the ppv. At the next PPV, TLFC, TMO proved he wasnt a fluke champion and retained his IC title against Ajack in a Extreme rules match. On HWE NXT, TMO became the pro to hwe rookie Rocky Blade. On the next Raw TMO fought Ajack in a IC title match also with a spot in the HWE title chamber match on the line. In his new red attire he and Ajack battled it out. But in the end Ajack got the better of him and he lost both his IC title and his spot in the chamber match. At Homies Bragging Rights TMO fought smackdowns Steve Larkins Jr, which would end up being Jr's last match. Before the match TMO told Natasha to not worry because TNT always had the others back. TMO won the match after a pedigree. After the match tho a mysterious figure had gotten hold of Natasha. After the match later that night between Big T and Vegas, TMO helped weel Big T out on a strecher after being injured. On the next raw TMO took part in M's Kombat. His first round match was against The Dead Skull and Shinnok. TMO wont the match and moved onto round 2 after a pedigree and a 3 count on Dead Skull. Before the next round on smackdown, Vegas warned TMO that M will be out for him tonight and put him in a handicap match. TMO didnt take vegas' advice to run and took on the match. He fought M, Sang Tsung, and Red Skull. TMO was holding his own but was overun over time. Seeing this, Natasha came to his aid. It didnt help as she was killed by M and TMO was KOd by Sang Tsung's kick. Finishers and Signiture moves *'Pedigree' *Hurricarana *moonsault *appealing elbow drop *Shooting star press *Super kick Championships and accomplishments HWE *HWE intercontontal champion (1 time) *HWE World tag champ (1 time) *HWE tag champ (1 time) *HWE unified tag champ (1 time) LCW *LCW US champ (2 time) *LCW IC champ (3 time) *LCW world tag champ ( 3 time) Entrence Themes *'"Sounds of Madness" by Shinedown' (Used when tagging as TNT, solo entrence) *'"Another" by Peryoxwhy?gen' *'Death of Me by Red' *'Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead' (Used as part of the United T) Category:CAW Category:Template Category:HWE